maximumforcewrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
EPISODE 2
Live from the Arena Birmingham in Birmingham/England. Side Note. James Robinson verbal attacked The Soldier backstage where from there a fight brawled out. Both these guys where punished by management and their semi final match on Episode 3 was turned into a 2 out of 3 Falls/Falls Count Anywhere. MATCH 1 - Macaria ''vs ''Holly Reid ''vs ''Alexia Valdez (MATCH OF THE NIGHT) * This was the first Triple Threat to happen inside a Maximum Force ring. * Number one contendership match for the MFW Womens Championship. * All women entered the ring, it started off with Holly Reid and Alexia Valdez going at each other. Macaria had enough and hit Alexia with a big clothesline almost taking her head off its shoulder. Holly Reid tried to take Macaria out, but Macaria had the upper hand as she was twice the size of Holly and Alexia. * Macaria threw Holly out of the ring, and turned her attention onto Alexia. Macaria picked up Alexia Valdez and dropped her from a height it was a surprise Alexia was still alive. Macaria went for the pin and got the 1,2,3 count. * Winner = Macaria MATCH 2 - Alex Cash ''vs ''Deetox * This was an interesting encounter between this two. This was the start of a interesting feud. * The winner of this match would join Chris Williams in a 6 Man Elimination Chamber on Episode 4. * Alex Cash started the match by taking Deetox down pretty early on in the match. But Cash threw Deetox into the turnbuckle but Deetox not connected properly due to a botch. This is where Deetox took control. The whole match was a botch fest. * Deetox went for his finisher and covered Alex Cash and got the win. * Winner = Deetox MATCH 3 - Jonathan King ''vs ''Mr Fisher * This match looked like a squash match, King been a Heavyweight and Fisher been a cruiserweight. * The winner of this match would join Chris Williams & Deetox in a 6 Man Elimination Chamber on Episode 4. * Jonathan King went in strong, he took Mr Fisher onto the top rope and slamming him down into the mat. Mr Fisher been the smaller man had speed on his side, this would pay off later in the match. King was starting to tire, Fisher capitalised on this and got the pin. * Fisher went on to join Chris Williams and Deetox in the 6 Man Elimination Chamber on Episode 4. * Winner = Mr Fisher MATCH 4 - Jack Hunter ''vs ''Jamie Lopez ''vs ''Zengar Venu ''vs ''JMJ *This match was a Fatal 4 Way Tables Match. *The winner would go onto join Chris William, Deetox & Mr Fisher in a 6 Man Elimination Chamber on Episode 4. *This match was the fastest match of the evening. Lopez and JMJ went at in while Zengar and Jack went under the ropes and put the tables up against the turnbuckles. Venu and Hunter went toe to toe, Venu put Hunter on the table but was stopped short by JMJ. *JMJ turned his attention to Jamie Lopez, this is where the match ended as JMJ picked up Lopez and put him through the table. Jamie Lopez was rushed into the emergency room as he had splinters stuck in his leg. *JMJ went on to join Chris Williams, Deetox and Mr Fisher into the Elimination Chamber on Episode 4. *Winner = JMJ MATCH 5 - Jayda ''vs ''Ghost * Jayda wasn't happy that Ghost eliminated her from the 8 Woman Battle Royal the previous week. So asked management to face Ghost. * The match was an Extreme Rules Match. * Jayda started off fierce against Ghost, the babe of brutality wasn't holding back. The MFW Womens Champion Ghost played possum, she reversed what looked like the winning finisher. Ghost went on to control the match from here. Hitting Jayda with 3 finishers. Each time Ghost went for the pin Jayda kicked out, but as Ghost went high and connected a sweet high flying move onto Jayda she got the cover and the win. * Winner = Ghost MATCH 6 - Jay Jones ''vs ''Joey Steen * This match was a qualifying match for the 6 Man Elimination Chamber on Episode 4. * The King of Gravity Jay Jones went head to head with The Samoan Godzilla Joey `Motherfucking` Steen. * These two guys traded blow after blow. Both knew a lot was at stake, Joey Steen hit Jones with The project Steen and then with the Pipe Bomb Driver. The crowd thought it was over, Jones kicked out of the pin. Jones then proceeded to go high, Steen was caught in a position where he almost had his neck snapped. The ref stopped the match to make sure Steen was ok. * Steen got back onto his feet, hitting Jones with another Project Steen and went for the cover. The match looked set match and done, but Jay Jones kicked out once again. Joey Steen was bewildered and surprised that he didn't put away Jones. Shortly after Jones reversed a finisher off Joey Steen and in doing so hit his own finisher and went down for the pin. The referee counted to 3 and Jay Jones was the winner. Both men shook hands and Steen lifted Jones hand high into the air. * Jay Jones went on to face Chris Williams, Deetox, Mr Fisher and JMJ in the 6 Man Elimination Chamber. * Winner = Jay Jones MATCH 7 - Nik Hemmerling ''vs ''Drake Garrison * The first Falls Count Anywhere match in MFW. * Looking at this match on paper everyone had Drake Garrison down to win and advance into the Final of the Number One Contendership Tournament. * Both guys started off in a bout of reversals. Drake Garrison locked in the Suplex City on Hemmerling, the crowd thought that this semi final match was almost over. But Nik got back on his feet and took the fight to Drake Garrison. Both these guys went all out war against one and other. Busting each other open, the blood was flowing thick and fast. Drake hit the F5 on Hemmerling and went down for the pin. But Nik kicked out for the 4th time. Garrison was looking pissed off with the ref, but didn't spot that Nik was back on his feet. It cost him dearly as Nik Hemmerling hit a nice combo and covered Garrison. * It was over, Nik Hemmerling got the win and advanced into the Final. Where he would face either The Soldier or James Robinson on Episode 4. * Winner = Nik Hemmerling